1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to pools that have pool covers or pool liners. More specifically, the field of the invention is that of skimmer facilities for existing pools having pool covers or pool liners.
2. Description of the Related Art
The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not teachings or suggestions of the prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Pools are generally constructed by pouring concrete in the ground and creating a depression which becomes the pool when filled with water. However, rather than have the water reside directly on the concrete surface, pool liners are used to contain the water. The pool liners are generally made of water impermeable material (e.g., vinyl) held in place by a track system that is located at the top of the pool near the surface of the water. Many pools also have an automatic pool cover that provides a tarp connected with the track system. The tarp is connected to a motor so that the tarp may be automatically closed to prevent entry, or opened to allow use of the pool.
Chlorine is typically used in pools for pool sanitation. Without the use of a disinfectant, swimming pool water may contain pathogens, such as bacteria or viruses, which may spread diseases and pathogens between pool users. Chemical disinfectants including chlorine related chemicals make pool water inhospitable to pathogens.
Several forms of chlorine related chemicals may be used such as hypochlorous acid, sodium hypochlorite, also known as household bleach, and chlorinated isocyanurates. Irregardless of the form of chlorine in water, it is possible that chlorine gas (Cl2) may be provided to the environment around the pool by such sources as the chlorinating source as well as by the chlorine that is present in the pool.
Chlorine gas may be provided and therefore present around the pool including gas areas alongside the pool walls. Chlorine gas possibly can be absorbed within materials such as vinyl including the pool liner or pool cover. Chlorine gas absorbed within a vinyl material may then distort the pool liner or pool cover by such methods as hydrostatic forces. Furthermore, the distortions may allow water through the pool liner or pool cover, further distorting the pool liner or pool cover by such methods as hydrostatic forces. Distortion may cause sagging of the pool liner or pool cover. Such sagging may cause damage to the vinyl or the pool.
It is also possible that other offending gases such as other chlorine related compounds may cause the same hydrostatic forces. The offending gases may cause similar sagging of the pool liner or pool cover due to effects such as hydrostatic forces as previously described. Furthermore it is also possible that the offending gases may cause similar damage to the vinyl or pool.
As pool liners and automatic pool covers are desired for several reasons, it is important to maintain the pool covers and liners to thus solve the problem of sagging pool covers or sagging pool liners and the resulting damages.